myriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Words of the Ages
Every word ever written (and many more that never were) can all be found in the Narrator's great and vast Athenaeum. These are but a sliver of the words of the countless ages of Beryl and the gods. "Many great men ask me why I keep so many rare and delicate flowers in my palace. This is to remind me of the follies of weak kings. A king should always be attentive to their flowers, and keep a great number of them. If they do not pay their servants and attendant enough to take care of them, they will pluck them in secret, and sell them in the marketplace. If their servants do not care enough for their master or their service, they will neglect the flowers, and they will die. If they force their servants to water the flowers out of fear, the delicate flowers will be overwatered and they will die. If he keeps rare and delicate flowers, the king must educate their servants sufficiently, or the flowers will die. A king with wilted flowers is a fool, and a king with no flowers at all is not worth trusting at all." -- Tementhor, King of the Jade City, Age of Stars "Dread those with the terrible stars on their brow and flames in their eyes. They trade in lives, smoke, and star-knowledge. For from step to step, they span the span, aft and fore. They are world straddlers, and their stride is shod with lightning. When you see them you will know there are many ways to cut existence, and the laws of the world will feel thin to you indeed." Seer Vazra, Eidetic from the Age of Storms "To find divinity, one must cultivate three tongues: one of iron, one of silk, and one of lead. All will be useful, in love and war.” -- Brim, Pilgrim of the Second Silver Tower, Age of Storms "The Flame will not take an irresolute wielder. To be Vrenn is to be the Wielder of the Celestial Fire. By the Flame she cuts existence as she pleases and she cuts herself into greater forms. She is not shaped by the world, but instead becomes the Shaper. What shape will you choose, hm? -- Luciphyr, Cinder Knight-Errant of the Sixth Tower, Age of Ruins "When the gods clashed, the sky was red with their lightnings and fires. The hosts of Corandil came to the fore, Syr 's mantle burned with the heat of the Respendent Flame, and they smote each other with stars. I turned my face backwards against their black heat, and I tasted death on the wind.” -- Daxa, Wandering Pilgrim, End of the Age of Storms. "Thou has made a grave error in thinking this tower protects '''Wealth. '''This tower and it knights are here for one purpose: To venerate the Celestial Flame and protect these people from the Hyenas and Jackals of the world. The Concordance has no army, but the Tower is immortal, and its fires are a gleaming wall that purges the wicked, and guards the meek. Make your peace with Bakkh, and prepare for death." Anyka, Knight Exemplary of the Fourth Silver Tower, Age of Ruins